The primary responsibility of the Image and Data Processing Laboratory (IDPL) is to provide support service for those research and clinical investigation projects requiring sophisticated, high level computer analysis operations, processing and display. The present configuration of the lab is designed around an Optronics-1000 scanning microdensitometer interfaced to a DEC PDP-11/34 computer with DeAnza ID-2000 display system. Several major areas of research activity involving a number of NIH grant holders have arisen. The first concerns image reconstruction techniques following rapid acquisition of large data sets while a second involves digitization and analysis of two-dimentional polyacrylamide gel electrophoresis (2D-PAGE) plates. A third application involves the bio-kinetic study of nuclear medicine radiopharmaceutical distribution data requiring large, sophisticated programs which provide detailed compartmental analysis capability. The PDP 11/34 is not adequate either in speed or memory/storage capacity to serve as the primary computer system for these research applications. The required IDPL upgrade requested includes a DEC VAX 11/750 computer, a CSPI MINIMAP array processor, and a LEXIDATA 3400 image processor. The NIH grant holder biomedical research applications utilizing the proposed instrumentation include: Category 1; computerized tomographic data acquisition and image reconstruction techniques. Modalities will involve data input from two NMR imaging systems and input from nuclear medicine single photon emission computerized tomography (SPECT) for the evaluation of improved reconstruction algorithms. Category 2; 2D-PAGE. A total of 7 research projects requiring computerized gel analysis have been specified among which are included (as examples); a) membrane and lysosome defects in dystrophic fibroblasts b) regulation of surfactant release in type II lung cell, c) gene expression during teratocarcinoma differentiation. Category 3; input of radiopharmaceutical biodistribution data compartmental analysis programs. The proposed computer facility upgrade of the IDPL will allow high level collaborative assistance to be provided by the PI and his staff to members of the Medical Center research community currently working on NIH grant supported investigations requiring sophisticated computer analysis as well as maintaining a general support facility for future NIH supported projects dependent upon similar assistance.